High-strength metal containers, usually of a high-strength steel or cast iron with or without strengthening reinforcements, are utilized inter alia for the storage and transportation of radioactive materials, for example spent nuclear fuel elements. Such containers may be shipped in various vehicles or vessels, supported against movement in frames or otherwise, and must contain the nuclear material in a perfectly sealed manner such that accidental release of contained materials can be reliably avoided.
To protect the ends of the container, e.g. the cover end or bottom region opposite the cover end, it has been proposed to attach a shock-absorber unit to the respective end.
For this purpose, the shock-absorber units which have been provided heretofore are composed of metal and are themselves container-like members which can be filled with or can receive a nonmetallic filling material. They can have a recess for the container end to be fitted therein and can be attached to the respective container end by screws or bolts.
The earlier shock-absorber systems were formed with radial ribs extending over part of the container end received therein.
Wood structures were received in the shock-absorber unit and the shock responsive region was confined more or less to the region overlapped by the shock absorber. In the case of a horizontal orientation of the container and with certain types of impact for shock, such shock absorbers offered only limited deformation volume and thus were inadequate.